Nightmare's Task
by Jayswing103
Summary: Nightmare moon has won, and the elements have lost. Now Equestria is forever shrouded by night, and she rules as the queen. But now she must face an even bigger challenge. Getting her subjects to accept her.


"The night will last forever!" Nightmare Moon said, before cackling. Just then the voices of the others could be heard, and Twilight realized something.

"You think you can destroy the elements of harmony just like that?" she said, turning to Nightmare Moon, " Well you're wrong, because the spirits of the elements are right here!" Just then Nightmare Moon started laughing.

"You honestly think I don't know that after my last mistake." she said. Suddenly her horn glowed, and all the pieces of the elements of harmony levitated. "I'm getting rid of them for good this time." she said before all the pieces rocketed through the windows of the old castle. "Now that you don't have your precious elements I have won." she said. Twilight's legs collapsed beneath her.

"We... We lost." Twilight said.

"That's right. And now if you don't mind I've got some business to attend to." Nightmare Moon said, her horn lighting up. She then teleported herself out of the ruins, leaving the six friends alone.

"I-I can't believe we really lost." Twilight said.

"Isn't there anything else we can do?" Applejack asked her. Twilight shook her head.

"No. She got rid of the elements. We have no way of stopping her now. All we can do is just go back to Ponyville, and wait." Twilight told them.

"Wait for what? I say we go beat her up!" Rainbow Dash said.

"No she's too strong. We've lost." Twilight told her. Rainbow stomped her hoof to the ground.

"It's not fair!" she yelled, "Why can't we do anything?"

"Simmer down Dash." Applejack told her.

"Simmer down? How can I when we just got beat by Nightmare Moon?" Dash yelled.

"She's right darling. Getting angry won't help anything." Rarity said, "Let's head back to Ponyville." Dash finally settled down, and let out a huff.

"Fine." she agreed. With that the six friends started their journey back to Ponyville.

-

Nightmare Moon suddenly appeared inside the throne room of Canterlot's castle, surprising the guards. "You! You're Nightmare Moon!" a guard said.

"My, my. Glad you remembered your new queen." Nightmare Moon said.

"Queen?" the guard spat in anger, "You'll never become queen. Guards ATTACK!" With that all the guards lunged at her, battle ready. Nightmare Moon just powered up her magic, and levitated the guards. She then rammed them into the castle walls. Not hard enough to harm them, but hard enough so that they wouldn't try it again. One of them stood up, and limped to the door.

"Must tell Captain Shining." he said. Nightmare Moon just smirked as he went to get the captain of the guards. All according to plan. Now she only need to make the captain of the guard surrender, and Equestria was hers. An easy task. Five minutes later the throne room door slammed open to reveal a white unicorn with a blue mane.

"I suppose you are the captain of these guards." Nightmare Moon said, "As your new queen I command you to call down your troops."

"Never!" he hissed, "You are not our queen. What have you done to Princess Celestia?"

"I've done to her what she did to me all those years ago." Nightmare Moon told him.

"Guards attack!" he yelled before the large number of guards rushed into the throne room.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you." Nightmare Moon said, her horn glowing. She picked up every single guard, and threw them against the wall. "Now you will submit to me." she told him, "That is unless you want your soldiers hurt." The captain gritted his teeth.

"Fine." he relinquished. Nightmare Moon got a smirk.

"Now bow." she told him. It took all of his willpower to force himself to bow down to Nightmare Moon. "Very good. You may all leave now." she said, releasing her grip on the guards. He gritted his teeth again, gathered up the guards, and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Captain should we just leave like this?" asked one of the guards.

"I'm afraid we have no choice." Shining Armour told him.

-

Nightmare Moon supposed it was time she addressed her new subjects. She walked outside onto the balcony Celestia once used, and found a crowd of ponies going as far back as the eye can see. When the ponies saw her they started asking questions.

"Who are you?"

"Where's Princess Celestia?"

"Where's the sun?"

"Why is it night?"

Finally she'd had enough. "Quiet!" she called out. It was no use though, and all the ponies kept asking questions. "I SAID QUIET!" she yelled out, her voice reaching all across Canterlot. Suddenly every pony went quiet. "Good. As I can tell most, if not all, of you don't know who I am. So I shall tell you." Nightmare moon called out, "I am your new queen Nightmare Moon!"

This caused another uproar, causing Nightmare Moon to loose her temper once again. This time she raised her hoof, and slammed it on the balcony, causing the very earth to tremble. "SILENCE!" she called out, immediately getting it. "Princess Celestia is no longer your ruler I am!" she announced. This time nopony burst out.

"From this day forth the night shall last forever, and I shall be the queen of Equestria!" she said, "Now I know that plants are unable to survive in only moonlight so I have developed a spell that will allow them to do so. I shall personally visit every farm in Equestria, and use this spell to keep them from dying. Also everything produced by their seeds shall also live in moonlight. There will be other changes, but that is the most important."

There was an outburst again. "What happened to Celestia?" one of them asked.

"I have sealed her away like she did to me." Nightmare Moon answered, making all the ponies gasp. This caused an even bigger uproar. "Silence!" she called, making them all quiet down. "After I am done with my spell I shall open court. Come back tomorrow, and I shall answer all of your questions." She then opened her wings, and took flight, leaving the city full of speechless ponies behind. "First stop Ponyville." she said.


End file.
